Der Tod ist mein Geschäft
by Idril Daliem
Summary: Sakura Haruno est une jeune juive, danseuse et chanteuse de cabaret. Pendant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, lors d'une tentative de fuite avec d'autre juifs après qu'une bombe ait détruite leur cachette, Sakura assiste impuissante au massacre des réfugiés. Seule rescapée de cette tuerie, elle n'a plus qu'une idée en tête : se venger. (Résumé complet : début du prologue)


**Résum**é :

Sakura Haruno est une jeune juive, danseuse et chanteuse de cabaret. Pendant la Seconde  
Guerre Mondiale, lors d'une tentative de fuite avec d'autre juifs après qu'une bombe ait détruite leur cachette, Sakura assiste impuissante au massacre des réfugiés. Seule rescapée de cette tuerie, elle n'a plus qu'une idée en tête : se venger.

Changeant complètement d'identité, elle se voit infiltrer le Service de Renseignements allemand de Berlin. Juive et résistante, elle essaie d'approcher le SS, chef de ce service, qui n'est autre que Sasuke Uchiwa. Usant du mieux qu'elle peut de ses charmes, elle tentera de le séduire, sans s'attendre à éprouver, au fur et à mesure, des sentiments interdits envers le bel officier.

* * *

PROLOGUE

** Près de La Haye, Pays-Bas, un 16 novembre pendant l'Occupation allemande.**

Il lui semblait que plus jamais le jour ne se lèverait. Si on lui avait dit qu'elle devrait quitter la maison dans laquelle elle logeait depuis longtemps, elle aurait ri au nez du malheureux qui lui aurait répliqué ça. Mais cette nuit là, elle n'avait d'autre choix que de faire valise et partir.

**- La Hollande Méridionale devrait-être le seul endroit sûr en ces temps de guerre, décréta une voix masculine qui s'attelait à aider une jeune femme.**

Celle-ci se nommait Sakura Haruno. Le teint clair, les joues rosies par le froid qui s'infiltrait dans la maison en ce mois de novembre, élancée aux cheveux anormalement roses et aux yeux incroyablement verts clairs, elle se dépêchait de ranger ses derniers vêtements dans sa valise de cuir marron.

**- Pourquoi cela ? demanda la trentenaire d'une voix basse.**

**- Elle a été libérée, répondit d'une voix plate l'homme à ses côtés qui s'était pressé de fermer la valise et de la porter dans un petit salon dont la pièce était dépourvue de lumière.**

Les seules choses que l'on pouvait apercevoir était une table à l'air ancienne, entourée de quatre chaises en bois, une gazinière et des plans de travail où reposaient quelques ustensiles de cuisine.

Sakura crut défaillir devant le ton grave de son ami. Joseph n'était pas sérieux ? Allez jusqu'aux Pays-Bas ? Mais Diable, comment allaient-ils s'y prendre ?

**- Ne t'inquiète pas, Sakura, avait-cru bon d'apaiser ledit Joseph, comme s'il avait lu les craintes de la jeune femme. Nous serons accompagnés de quelques autres gens qui tentent de fuir également.**

De ses yeux verts, elle détaillait son vieil ami de dix ans son ainé. Il avait les cheveux ondulés mais courts, d'un noir profond. Sa barbe de trois jours se fondait avec sa peau mate et ses lunettes lui donnaient encore plus l'air sérieux.

**- Hâte-toi de mettre ton manteau et tes chaussures, nous n'allons pas tarder, chuchota Joseph, parcourant à pas rapide les pièces de la maison.**

**- Joseph, bon Dieu, calme toi ! s'écria à voix toujours basse la jeune femme, l'air soudainement furieuse. Tu me donnes mal à la tête à faire sans cesse les cent pas !**

Cela n'eut pas effet de le calmer, bien au contraire. Il avait rapidement vêtu son corps d'un lourd manteau noir et couvert sa tête d'un couvre-chef léger. Sakura avait encore dans les bras son manteau bleu marine, son béret noir et son foulard à carreaux bordeaux.

**-Pourquoi devons nous fuir exactement ? questionna naïvement la femme en s'approchant de l'homme en face d'elle.**

Stoppant tout gestes, comme pétrifié, il fixait Sakura par-dessus ses verres. Il avait poussé un soupir avant de dire :

**- Tu n'es plus une enfant Sakura, tu viens de fêter tes trente ans en mars dernier.**

**- Je ne vois pas ce que mon âge vient faire là-dedans, débita faiblement Sakura, sachant pertinemment que sa question était puérile. Elle savait pourquoi ils devaient fuir, mais elle ne voulait l'admettre.**

**- Bien sûr que si, tu le sais. La seule chose qui me pousse à te cracher à la figure ton âge, Sakura, c'est que nous sommes en guerre depuis trop longtemps pour vivre encore comme ça. La cachette que nous avions mis en place il y a de cela quelques mois à été détruite par un bombardier allemand et tu es au courant, tu étais là. Les réfugiés nous attendent... **

Devant la mine légèrement boudeuse de ladite Sakura, le quadragénaire s'était approché d'elle et avait entrepris de la serrer contre lui dans une étreinte amicale.

**- Nos sources sont sûres, cette nuit la Gestapo ne devrait pas tarder à venir fouiller les maisons et les fermes. Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici. Nous nous cachons depuis des mois dans cette ferme recluse. Malheureusement, ils n'ont pas oublié qu'ici aussi il pouvait se réfugier des juifs.**

Il l'avait dit. Juif... Ce mot sonnait étrangement dans les oreilles de Sakura. Oui, elle l'était, du côté maternel, mais jamais, au grand jamais, elle n'avait eu honte de son héritage. Il lui fallait survivre, c'était tout.

**- Très bien, allons-y... souffla t-elle, non sans jeter un dernier regard vague à la pièce obscure.**

Joseph avait pris la valise en cuir abimé de la jeune femme et la sienne. Il leur fallait voyager léger, ils s'étaient donc contentés de quelques vêtements et de leurs maigres affaires de toilette. Sakura n'avait même pas pensé à récupérer ses poudres et rouge à lèvres.

_"-Je n'en aurais sans doute pas besoin avant un long moment, songea-t-elle."_

Le froid, une fois sorti dehors, s'était infiltré sous ses vêtements pour venir lui donner la chair de poule. Elle frissonna et resserra son manteau à l'aide de sa main.

**-Une barque ne devrait pas être très loin de la rive d'à côté, avait informé Joseph, les joues rougies par le froid mordant de l'air. Une famille dont je m'occupais des animaux devrait être présente aussi. Ils ont un bébé de quelques semaines. Tu imagines dans quel état va être le malheureux ? J'espère de tout coeur que nous parviendrons à quitter cette région désolante.**

Sakura n'avait émis aucun son, excepté sa respiration saccadée due aux pas rapides qu'elle faisait pour ne pas trainer derrière son ami. Les chemins de terre étaient déserts à cette heure avancée de la soirée. Il ne devait être que vingt-et-une heures, les rares maisons alentours étaient éclairées par le croissant de lune qui les suivait d'en haut.

**- Ne cesse pas de marcher, Sakura. Nous ne savons pas qui on pourrait croiser.**

**- Mais prendre les sentiers qui peuvent être empruntés ne sont-ils pas plus dangereux que si nous passions par les bois alentours ? demanda la jeune femme, exténuée.**

**- Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous prendre les pieds dans les fourrés et les racines, jeune fille ! s'était alors exclamé à voix basse Joseph, pour ne pas alerter les quelques habitants dans leurs maisons.**

Sakura s'était renfrognée, la fatigue l'ayant quittée d'un coup. Elle prenait assez difficilement bien les phrases véhémentes de son ami. Elle avait sans cesse l'impression de dire n'importe quoi et pourtant, elle était sûre et certaine de toujours prononcer des paroles sages et non pas dépourvues de sens. Mais il était catégorique, elle avait, pour lui, toujours tort et lui malheureusement raison.

**- Nous ne sommes plus très loin, avait-il averti.**

Et en effet, au loin, Sakura avait pu apercevoir de faibles lueurs de lumière. Elle avait alors ralentt le pas, soulagée de savoir que bientôt elle pourrait reposer ses pieds et les soulager en ôtant ses souliers.

**- Ne te réjoui pas trop vite, petit, retentit la voix de l'homme devant-elle. Tu sembles rassurée d'arriver à bon port, si je puis employer ce terme, mais le danger n'est pas encore écarté.**

**- Cesse donc avec tes phrases déprimantes, Joseph, répliqua Sakura.**

Il n'avait rien dit, se contentant d'avancer jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant plusieurs personnes. Des hommes, des femmes, des enfants... Tous emmitouflés et bagages aux pieds. Allaient-ils réellement tenir ensemble dans une barque ?

Des reflets blancs vagabondaient à l'orée de l'eau foncée. Cela glaçait le sang de Sakura qui se demandait à quelle température pouvait bien être l'eau. Mais elle dut vite oublier sa contemplation lorsqu'elle sentit une main la pousser vers la rive où les attendait un bateau d'une taille plus grande qu'elle ne l'imaginait. Ils allaient en fait bel et bien se retrouver dessus ensemble, certes serrés, mais bien tous. Joseph, car c'était bien lui qui l'avait fait avancer, la sondait.

**- N'aie pas peur, nous tiendrons tous.**

**- Je le sais, nous ne sommes pas si nombreux au final... Une dizaine, tout au plus.**

Son ami eut la décence de sourire au lieu de répliquer. Il ne voulait pas la froisser d'avantage. Rapidement mais avec précaution, elle monta à bord de l'embarcation à l'aide d'une main qu'elle savait inconnue. Il s'agissait de celle d'une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années; dont le foulard noir sur la tête ne lui permettait pas de voir ses cheveux.

**- Merci, s'était contentée de souffler Sakura.**

La femme secoua la tête comme pour signifier "je vous en prie". Joseph prit place à ses côtés, posant une couche de vêtement en plus sur ses frêles épaules qu'il voyait trembloter depuis le début.

**- Garde ta veste, Joseph, tu vas attraper mal sinon, débita-t-elle en essayant de retirer l'habit.**

**- Tu la gardes, je ne veux pas te savoir malade. Moi, je tiens plutôt bien le froid.**

Elle s'était contentée de ronchonner dans son coin, les bras croisés sous le regard brillant de l'homme assis auprès d'elle. Lorsque leur moyen de transport fut rempli, ce fut la tache de deux hommes de faire avancer le bateau à l'aide de deux rames en bois.

**- Dans combien de temps devrions-nous arriver ? demanda platement Sakura.**

**- Je ne peux pas te le dire, mais j'espère qu'il fera encore nuit, histoire qu'on nous repère moins facilement.**

**- Si tu le dis...**

Elle se sentait de nouveau fatiguée, les chuchotements des autres la berçant de plus en plus. Elle reconnut sans peine la famille dont parlait Joseph tout à l'heure. Un nourrisson dans les bras, la femme s'attelait à le bercer pour qu'il ne pleure pas. Un homme robuste à ses côtés, leur avait souri, signe que lui rendit rapidement Joseph. L'heure n'était pas aux bavardages mais au silence. Ils ne devaient pas se faire repérer. Et pourtant, le bruit du bateau avançant le long de la rivière laissait entendre le bruit des vaguelettes.

**- Il ya du mouvements là-bas, s'affola un des hommes qui tenait une rame.**

Tous se mirent à bouger, réveillant Sakura de sa somnolence. Comment ça du mouvement ? Les yeux désormais grands ouverts, la jeune femme n'eut même pas le temps de demander ce qui se passait qu'un, puis plusieurs coups de feu retentirent au loin. Une femme avait alors hurlée, à s'en déchirer la voix.

**- Saute ! lui avait crié une voix avant de la pousser hors du bateau.**

Elle n'avait même pas eu le réflexe de retenir sa respiration ! Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il s'était passé et pourtant, elle en avait eu une vague idée. Le corps envahit par l'eau, elle ne faisait qu'une chose ; nager. Nager le plus vite possible, le plus loin possible. Des bruits d'armes à feu retentissaient sous l'eau. On tentait de lui assainir une balle ! Paniqué, l'air lui manquant dans les poumons, elle n'avait jamais eu l'impression d'avoir autant nagé de sa vie.

"Saute!"... Ce mot avait été prononcé par Joseph... Dieu, s'en était-il sortie ? Elle sentait ses yeux lui picoter et elle savait que si elle avait été hors de lui, elle aurait sangloter jusqu'à ne plus avoir de larme dans le corps.

Alors qu'elle continuait de nager, priant désespérément qu'elle puisse monter à la surface pour reprendre de l'air, elle n'entendit plus rien. Elle continua encore quelques secondes avant de revenir à l'air libre, prenant de grande bouffée d'oxygène dans un bruit affolant. Elle toussait, crachait. Elle avait cru mourir sous cette eau trouble et sale.

**- Mon Dieu... ne cessait-elle de dire alors qu'elle s'essuyait les yeux en remettant ses longs cheveux roses en arrière.**

Elle était arrivée près un rebord de terre et d'herbe verte. Alors qu'elle s'allongeait de tout son long sur le sol, tentant de reprendre comme elle le pouvait sa respiration, une évidence soudaine l'avait parcourue ; elle venait de perdre son seul moyen de fuir ce coin du pays, elle venait de perdre des personnes, certes qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais qui étaient comme elle, mais aussi la vie d'une personne chère... Celle de son ami. Rescapée désormais, les larmes déferlèrent le long de ses joues.

_** Je suis seule...**_

* * *

**V**oici le prologue de ma nouvelle fan fiction, **Der Tod ist mein Geschäft** (La mort est mon métier, inspirée d'un livre du même titre de Robert Merle). Il met en scène le début du vrai calvaire de Sakura. Celle-ci, comme vous l'aurez remarqué, est âgée de trente ans. Je veux faire de cette fic, une fic mature qui toucherait un "public" de lecteurs larges.

**J**e mets cette fan fiction sous le rating M ou +17. Il y aura des scènes de violences souvent explicites et des scènes assez osées allons nous dire. Le prologue parait sage au premier abord, mais il ne s'agit que d'un début. La suite ne sera pas rose.

**J**e me lance dans la fan fiction à la troisième personne du singulier. Il n'y aura plus de point de vue comme avant. Le prologue peut paraître vague, notamment sur la vie professionnelle de Sakura (Chanteuse et danseuse de cabaret). Vous saurez tout dans le premier chapitre, ainsi que sa relation avec Joseph, un personnage OC mineur. Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est bien un SasuSaku !


End file.
